Goddesses Symphony of Drums
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Red and Blue's son, Indi, is frightened to go to sleep because of the thunderstorm. Asking for Blue to comfort him, will Indi not be afraid of thunder and lightening anymore? Short little one-shot about Red and Blue Link from the Four Swords manga, and their son Indi, who is MY original character. Red and Blue are my version of adults here.


Lightening flashed through the night sky, the ground rumbling underneath it a few seconds later. The rain poured down from the gloomy clouds up above, mixed with bright flashes and cracks of thunder that was pounding the small house out in the middle of the field. The lightening cracked the sky in half, followed by a flash that illuminated the many rooms of the tiny cottage. A frightened boy was curled up under the thick covers of his small sized bed, his tiny stature trembling uncontrollably with each clap of thunder that shook the earth.

The young boy pressed his face into his mattress, taking deeps breaths of the restricted air between his mouth and the sheets.

"It's only a little rain...no scary monsters. NO scary monsters..."

Outside it grumbled, having it been a few seconds since the last lightening strike. The sound of nothing comforted the boy and he slowly peeked out from under his covers—

**BA-BOOM!**

"EEP!"

The startled boy tumbled off his bed and stared right at his window, large rain drops pelting it right after another. The stickers Indi placed on the glass a few months back made little shapes on the ground before his feet from the burst of light in the sky. He took a few seconds to calm his breath before snatching his stuffed puppy, tucking it securely under his arm, and scrambling into the pitch black hallway, while avoiding some discarded toys scattered about his bedroom floor. Indi couldn't see a thing besides when the lightening shown through the windows and lit up his path just no less than a second. If he wasn't so frightened out of his skin, he would take his time and make sure to take his steps carefully but there was a monster coming from the sky and it was looking for him, so he couldn't.

Once he reached a wooden door at the end of the hallway, he stood up on his toes and turned the knob, letting it fly open from the sudden gust of wind from the open window inside the room. Two limp figures lay perfectly still on the bed together, except for their steady breathing. The little boy stepped inside, holding his stuffed animal tightly to his chest. He whispered in the tiniest voice.

"Papa?"

Neither of the people in the bed moved an inch; they kept breathing. Indi took a few steps closer, raising his voice to a hush whisper. "P-papa?"

He only got a low snore from the larger being.

Indi approached the source of that snore and placed a small hand on its back. "Papa, please wake up...Papa!"

The smaller of the two, wrapped up in the larger arms of the man behind him moaned a bit and nuzzled his head into his pillow. "He's asking for you..." Red muttered sleepily. He just barely shifted his body under the weight of his husbands to try and wake him up.

"Just don't...say...anything..." Blue mumbled back into his ear, nuzzling his nose into the back of it. "He'll go away eventu—"

"Papaaaaa!" the voice cried directly in Blue's ear, making him cringe from the disruption of the peace and quiet.

Indi had clambered onto their bed while they were whispering to each other and haven't even felt the boy struggled to climb up onto their king sized bed.

The child violently shook his father's shoulder, although being ten times smaller than the grown man, able to rock him back and forth enough for him to groan and attempt to shake the boy off. "Indi, go back to bed."

"Blue..." Red grumbled in a dangerous tone that gave Blue a bad feeling without him having to look at his face.

"...Egh, alright, alright."

Very slowly, Blue hoisted himself up on his forearm from lying on his side and pushed himself over on his back, having his son slide off the bed in the process. He lifted himself, swung his feet over his the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands to try to wake himself up. With tired, sleep deprived eyes, Blue looked down at his wide-awake son. "Indi, it's very late. Why are you in here...?"

The boy gripped his father's knee with a tight grip, huge purple eyes staring back at blue.

"There is a monster coming for me!"

Blue was not any more awake, if possible, more asleep. "What mon—"

A lightening strike hit the sky, sending a large cracked BOOM to fill the room before Blue could manage the rest of his question.

The boy jumped and threw both his arms around his father's leg, forgetting about his stuffed dog on the floor. "T-THAT MONSTER!"

A large yawn arose in Blue's throat, rubbing his closed eyelids. He didn't seem to be alarmed as his uneasy son.

"There's no monster, Indi. Go back to bed."

The cold remark earned him a light kick in the tailbone from the half asleep Red, now frowning. "Blue."

"What?"

Indi nuzzled his face into Blue's leg. "Can I..c-could you sleep in my room tonight, please?"

"He'd love to, Indi." Came Red's quick reply before Blue's. His husband slowly and silently looked over his shoulder at his sleeping husband, giving him a dark, teasing glare before standing up. He's your deal next time."

Red only smiled and snuggled himself down under the covers even more. "Have fun~"

Blue cracked his back while wincing; he shouldn't do that until morning but he had a feeling he'd be up for a while. Indi picked up his toy and took slow, careful steps down the hallway. The thunder itself stopped, but bolts of lightening continued to light up the sky, helping them along the way. Indi remained giddy, preparing for the large boom any moment, but Blue just dragged himself down the hallway, his body still not fully awake yet.

Once in his room, the boy pulled himself up and ducked down under the covers before Blue even stepped into the room. When he did, however, he mentally groaned in fear of how he will possibly fit into the miniature bed of his.

He stepped forward and carefully pulled the blankets down, revealing the boy curled up in a fetal position, his back facing his father. He was placed in the middle of the bed, only leaving a foot of space on either side of him. Blue scratched the back of his head as he examined the bed, attempting to stifle back a yawn.

"Indi, you're gonna have to move over if you want Papa to sleep with you..."

Either the boy didn't hear him, or he was so scared he couldn't move a muscle.

Blue continued to stand there, freezing cold in just his boxers and a thin short sleeved undershirt, waiting for Indi to respond.

"Alright then."

In a swift but cautious movement, Blue bent down and picked the boy up in his position and held him to his chest as he sat himself down at the very edge of the bed, letting his son down on the other side of him. The boy still didn't move his body, frightened the thunder would happen any moment, and he didn't want to be caught off guard.

Uncomfortable by the limited space his larger stature had in the tinier bed, Blue did his best to make the most of the situation. He let his feet dangle over the foot of the bed, ignoring the board driving into his ankles. He rested his back against the headboard, his head just touching the wall. And although he didn't need it, pulled the covers over his lap...not much of a difference.

Taking a breath, he glanced down at his son, who just so happened to peek over his shoulder to look at his father the same time.

"I'm still scared, Papa."

Blue's eyes lowered softly at the sight of his son cowering in fear over something so harmless. "I know Indi...but there's nothing to be afraid of."

Indi turned over on his side facing Blue, his hands covering his ear in case there was a crack of thunder. "But they are really loud. And really scary..."

"You're afraid by a pair of drums?"

The boy peered up at his father, eyes suddenly filled with confusion and curiosity, "Drums?"

**BA-BOOM!**

Back under the covers Indi went when the lightening lit up the room, followed by a low rumble that shook the house. Blue, unfazed, tugged the sheets off his son and lifted the boy up onto his lap, wrapping the thick blanket around the both of them to keep warm. "Yes, _drums_. You've never heard of the story. I'm shocked, Indi."

The young boy rubbed his eyes from his lack of sleep so far, but now too interested in what his Papa was talking about. "W-what story...? I wanna hear!" He began bouncing, eager the tale.

The sudden movement caused Blue and wince in pain, gripping the boy to keep him still. "Don't...do that, Indi. Or I won't tell it..."

Nodding, Indi obeyed and faced his father as he sat in his lap, wrapping his blanket tightly around his shoulder. "Who plays the drums, Papa? Are they bad?"

Blue shook his head no, a frown clear on his face. "Of course not. The Goddesses aren't bad people."

The young boy's eyes grew huge as he let out a gasp in surprise.

"The _Goddesses?_" he whispered in disbelief.

Blue cracked a smiled and nodded. "Yep. Do you remember who they are?"

"Umm," Indi looked down at his hands and wrinkled his nose in deep thought, "Din...Ni-n-nayru...and, um...," he raised a third finger, his facing beaming, "FORORU!"

His father closed his eyes and chuckle, shaking his head, "Close. It's _Farore."_

Indi didn't care at the moment that he got the name wrong; he was more interested in knowing why the Goddesses played the drums in the rain storm. "Why do they play the drums, Papa? Are they mad?"

"They could be," Blue took a moment to brush the strands of hair blocking Indi's eyes, "but some believe, they're just playing us music."

The large booms and bangs didn't sound so nice or friendly to Indi. "T-then why do they play it so loud...and scary like...?"

Blue shook his head at the question. "They don't mean to be scary. They play the drums very loud so that everyone in Hyrule can hear their music and feel safe."

Looking out the window, Indi saw the bolt of lightening across the sky, and a loud rumble that came after it. In his mind, he saw a very beautiful lady behind a big drum, hitting it as hard as she can to make that low rumble. Knowing that it was them up above making that noise, Indi didn't feel threatened anymore.

"They play pretty music, Papa." Indi whispered up to Blue, turning his attention back outside to see the lights flashing across the sky.

Blue managed a smile and looked out the window with him. In response to seeing the lightening, "I bet they're happy that you think that now, Indi. They were probably sad that their music was scaring you..."

Resting his head against his father's chest, listening to both his heart beat and the heavy thunder that seemed to be quieting down, Indi let his weary eyes close shut into a comfortable sleep before he murmured an apology to the goddesses.

All that was left to watch outside were the faint flashes on the horizon from the left over lightening after the storm slowly passed by. Blue closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall until he felt his son's breathing decrease, a sign to let him know he was finally asleep.

After tucking Indi in properly and as carefully as he could, Blue tip toed his way back into his dark bedroom. He finally relaxed and sighed, feeling the warmth that circulated the bedroom finally engulf him in that all he wanted to do was crawl back into his own bed and get catch up on his lost sleep. The storm wasn't as bad as it was when he first woke up; only a few shakes in the ground and bright flashes outside.

He collapsed on his side of the bed, pulling the thick blanket over his body. "Heh, that took him some convincing to do before he—"

His partner's arms flew around him before he could even finish speaking, a blonde head digging itself in the chest of his husband.

"D-don't you dare leave during a thunderstorm a-again..." Red trembled in his husband's embrace.

I took Blue a few seconds to realized what he meant by that, and when he did, he couldn't help but let a smile tug onto his face. "For the love of Nayru, Red..."

The two of them melted in each others arms, safe and warm in their beds as the goddesses started up their symphony of drums once again.


End file.
